A little to much
by der-pinball-wizard
Summary: tension has settled down on the group, and kagome and inuyasha are bickering more than usual; whats a hanyou to do?
1. A little to much

Disclaimer: I don't, and probably never will, own Inuyasha. That privilege belongs to several companies and one amazing author, Rumiko Takahashi. However, I am borrowing the characters for an extended period of time, in which strange things may happen. Enjoy.  
  
A little too much...  
  
The past few weeks had been hard on the group. With most of the jewel completed searching for the remaining fragments had become nearly impossible, and relations were reaching a dangerous point between everyone, with a hot temper, low patience, and a wandering hand being the main causes.  
  
This day had proved to be even more strenuous than the last, ending with everyone somehow in a state of physical or mental pain. One hanyou had unfortunately been submitted to both, his head was splitting, his neck screamed in agony, and his poor slow brain was trying to come to terms with just how difficult convincing a stubborn girl to stay in one place had become.  
  
The poor boy was currently flat on his back in the middle of a small field, he had dropped himself there as soon as the mountain of sits that devil woman had laid on him to help her escape wore off. Finding it as good a place as any to camp Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had set up a cheery fire and their own sleeping bags out earlier, leaving the boy alone as they went out to forage for food, having not moved since they left, he still remained massaging and rubbing tenderly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even bless the monk with recognition of his presence as he stumbled in, cheek flaming and tender. Inuyasha, dealing with his own pain, did not notice as the lech rubbed his face wryly and took a seat near to himself and the fire.  
  
"So what happened?" Inuyasha raised his head ever so slightly, his neck and upper back screaming in protest at the slight move. A small look of surprise and pain washed over Inuyasha's face, his emotions mixing. A dark scowl soon replaced his confusion though as he was reminded of the days earlier, and more unpleasant events.  
  
"I tried to stop her." Flat words rose from his mouth as he set his head back down again, shifting uncomfortably in his sprawled out form. "I tried to stop her, and she went ballistic. She must have used the damn word a hundred times," his had strayed down from his neck, gripping his rosary tightly in anger, his scowl replaced by a frown. Pain shot out in bursts from his neck and he removed his hand reaching back up to massage the tendons and muscle once more. Looking the monk over he noticed the inflamed cheek and gave a wry chuckle, "I see you had a run in with Sango."  
  
"I think she may be getting stronger," replied the monk, "I heard ringing after she smacked me this time." A sad look adorned his face, starring in to the fire; he unconsciously reached up and gingerly touched his cheek. There would be surly be a bruise tomorrow. "It was worth it though," he said smiling. His pain was almost forgotten as a dreamy look swept across his features, "well worth it. I would, and most likely will, do it again if I get the chance." he stated.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. The monk was lost to his daydreams, sitting and starring off. Inuyasha snorted again. Still massaging his neck with one hand he stood, slowly looking over the area surrounding him. His eyes found what they were searching for, and informed his brain that he should move his legs in order to get where he wanted to go. With neat precision his legs took to the task and coiled, released, and landed on a branch high above where Miroku sat.  
  
Sprawling out on the branch he gently laid his neck and head down. Inuyasha would be fine come morning, the damage the necklace and the infernal word did together never seemed to heal the same way a regular wound did, it dragged on dull and ever present- as if reminding him what he did wrong. He never liked the damn thing.  
  
More and more as of late though it seemed that it had been used on him for any reason at all, 'Inuyasha! You're so annoying! Sit!', 'Are you listening? SIT!', 'I failed my math test because of you! SIT!'. The list of his wrong doings went on in his head, his own internal voice doing a rather bad job of imitating Kagome. It seemed less and less worth doing all this for the damned Shikon jewel. It had seemed like such an easy plan 50 some odd years back. Search for the jewel, find the jewel, and take the jewel. But his plans back then had met a damper. Love.  
  
Kikyou had been a hard woman to get to know. Even harder to get to love, and all of it had been lost because of one man. Now once more there was a damper on his plans. He wasn't sure though, if it was love or that damn necklace and the word.  
  
His poor brain found it all very rattling - and informed his heart to get to work on deciding what the fuck was going on. He sighed. So much trouble... so much confusion. Back before all of this he had been at ease with life. He may have been an outcast, but he had had his dignity and his solitude. Everything was so much simpler when he had been alone. So muck simpler.  
  
His brain kicked into overdrive with that thought.  
  
Alone.  
  
A cog turned in his head...  
  
Solitude.  
  
Another cog spun... his brain was clearing out the matter.  
  
Vacation.  
  
The cogs spun faster... he was getting there, slowly his brain pulled in the loose thoughts combining them and forming them into something understandable...  
  
He had learned the term from Kagome, and his brain had decided he needed one. Badly. But where would he go?  
  
Another cog rotated...  
  
Home.  
  
It was decided the. His brain was quite happy with itself, having laid out the problem and fixed it accordingly. Inuyasha closed his eyes and hummed to himself, he would start the trip tomorrow - he hummed a little louder - he would be going back to the mountains.  
  
****  
  
Sango was marching back into camp, Shippou resting on her shoulder. Her anger toward the monk had receded somewhat, and she now felt comfortable enough to face him without killing him.  
  
Entering back into the camp she stopped arching her eyebrows at the mysterious sound reaching her ears, Shippou's ears twitched and a small look of bewilderment crossed his vulpine face, at once they both looked up.  
  
Startled was the best word she could come up with as she looked at the lazing hanyou; humming an unknown tune in 3/4 time he laid out on the branch one leg dangling. Humming was odd behavior for the dog-boy, and Sango could only wonder if maybe Kagome had somehow rattled his brain earlier in the day...  
  
-end chap1-  
  
I would be ever so grateful if someone, anyone were to review my fic. It would also help if anyone could point out spelling errors I might have missed - thanks. 


	2. Who's to blame?

Disclaimer: I don't, and probably never will, own Inuyasha. That privilege belongs to several companies and one amazing author, Rumiko Takahashi. However, I am borrowing the characters for an extended period of time, in which strange things may happen. Enjoy.  
  
Who's to Blame?  
  
Kagome was feeling remorseful. Barely moments after she had arrived home she began to feel regret over having lashed out at the stupid boy. But it was not totally her fault, she decided, her emotional dam had been ready to blow for days, if not weeks, and it was all because of the hanyou's bad manners. Still, her conscious argued, she could have been easier on him.  
  
As she entered the house her mother greeted her with a warm smile and a hearty "Hello Dear", but her mind was engrossed on the inu-hanyou, and she barley flashed her mother a smile and a wave before asking her to call her down for dinner. She moved past her mother, now returned to chopping vegetables and set down her pack by the kitchen door and removing her shoes, replacing them with her comfortable slippers. Once more her mind wandered to the earlier week, and the problems that had arisen. Without conscious thought she began to move forward.  
  
She moved her slowly through the house, her muscles aching from the past few days work - her body moving of it's own accord weaving its way to the bathroom as her consciousness battled itself. He had been so stubborn, trying to keep her there for another week; didn't he realize that she had a life?  
  
She up when her legs stopped moving, appreciating the fact that her body had moved her exactly where she needed to go the most; flipping on the light switch Kagome surveyed her surroundings and smiled. A warm bath would most definitely help her to think. She turned the knobs at the head of the tub watching as the clear water poured from its spot. She made sure to check the temperature of the water every fem moments, keeping it just right. When the tub had filled she peeled away her dirty school clothes and slipped silently in the tepid water, letting the slight warmth envelope her weary muscle.  
  
But her conscience did not relax the way the rest of her body did. Still caught on how she had reacted to Inuyasha earlier in the day, it argued against itself – bringing up incidents of the week where she had over reacted to the hanyou. It had a wide variety to choose from – ranging from big things like earlier in the day when he had refused to let her leave, to smaller things, like his incessant growling on how she always took Shippou's side in an argument.  
  
She sighed, frazzled from everything that had happened. Inuyasha would most definitely be angry at her, she had sat him more times in the past week than ever before, but once more she reasoned that it wasn't her fault, after all entry exams were only a few weeks away, and she was at wits end worrying about them. Finally silencing her conscience, reasoning that stress had led to bad decisions by both her and the blockhead, she relaxed, her body melting in the water her mind slowly shutting down as her movements became more and more lethargic her head drooped and her eyes closed...  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Her eyes snapped wide open and she jolted forward, a move that her body soon regretted. The water was now ice cold, and her muscles were cramped far worse than before, she groaned at her bad luck and shuffled out of the water – reaching her towel she began to dry off.  
  
Scrubbing herself down she decided she was dry and wrapped the towel around her form, grabbing another towel for her hair she yelled back at the voice that had brought her back to consciousness. "I'm coming mother, give me a moment!"  
  
"If you don't hurry Buyo might eat your food, he's been eyeing it since I set it down!"  
  
She frowned and mumbled about fat cats and good food. "I'm Hurrying!"  
  
Stumbling out of the bathroom and into her room, Kagome quickly picked something to wear. Deciding to tackle two stones at once she began to move toward the dinning room while putting on her jeans, and promptly tripped. Her muscles complained to her loudly as she settled down in the hallway and pulled her pants all of the way on. With a grunt of frustration she picked herself up off the floor and put her shirt on, once more moving in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
She arrived just in time to shoo Buyo away from her food, once this was done she sat down.  
  
"Your shirts on backwards dear."  
  
"What?" looking down she noticed that, indeed, her shirt was on backward – while her brother snickered she pulled her arms in and rearranged the shirt, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.  
  
Deciding that all was finally well she pulled her arms into the correct holes of the shirt and dug into her mothers cooking.  
  
"So how was your time in the feudal area dear?" her mother never turned to her as she asked, never seeing her somewhat distressed look. How was her time in the feudal era? Not as good as it could have been.  
  
"Fine mom, not to much happened." a small lie, not too much had happened. There were few pieces of the jewel left to collect, so nothing other than fighting had gotten done. She frowned, "Inuyasha was his usual self, Sango nearly killed Miroku again, and Shippou is as happy as ever."  
  
"That's good dear." satisfied that her child was ok and everything was going well Kagome's mother focused on her food and proceeded to eat.  
  
Kagome's conscious kicked in again as she to began to eat. Inuyasha won't understand about your entry exams, he won't understand the need to go to school. She chomped down heartily on her food as her mind waged war. Go back tomorrow and apologize, it said, just tell him you will be gone for a few more days over tests and after that you will stay for a week. She fiddled with her fork. A week. That would be good enough payment for the hanyou. An apology would help to.  
  
Finally decided on what to do, Kagome continued on with her food.  
  
****  
  
-end chap2-  
  
Once more I'd like to say that I would be ever so grateful if someone, anyone were to review my fic. It would also help if anyone could point out spelling errors I might have missed - thanks. 


End file.
